


They're Inlove

by janalecksa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janalecksa/pseuds/janalecksa
Summary: Just a short DaiSuga fluff in the midst of my dark angsty mind
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	They're Inlove

Sugawara kept humming a tune as he helped the first years clean up the gym after their evening training. He kept a small smile to his face as he picked up the volleyballs from the floor, a familiar upbeat tune emitting from his lips.

"Sugawara-kun, you seem to be in a good mood today."

Suga turned to Shimizu, his lips forming into a grin. "I'm in a good mood everyday, Shimizu. Nothing's ne—oop!" he exclaimed as the ball fell out his hands.

Shimizu watched as the silverette chased the ball as it bounced further away. He was right. Sugawara is usually in a good mood, but today is really different, she thought as she noted how Sugawara seemed out of his self in bliss. Like he was stuck in the clouds.

Shimizu shrugged and left to push the cart to the storage room. It wasn't really her business anyway, even though she was really curious.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who noticed.

Tanaka and Hinata stared at each other before turning to Sugawara who continued to hum to himself.

"Tanaka-senpai." Hinata started. "Did Suga-san always had a good voice?"

"I never heard him sing or hum a tune until now, Hinata." Tanaka answered. "What could make him be so happy?"

"Should we be scared?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

They both shivered as their imaginations ran wild coming up with an excuse as to why the sadistic mom of the team was as happy as he is now.

"Hinata, _BOKE_!" Kageyama called from the other side of the gym.

" _Eek_!" Hinata exclaimed. "Sheesh, Kageyama-kun!"he complained as he walked away but he stopped as he heard a wonderful voice filling the gym.

"' _Cause we were still kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was._

_I'll never give you up this time!"_

Everyone literally froze. Everyone stared at the vice captain of the team, singing his heart out inside the open storage room. They all felt their mouths open in awe. But the silverette did not seem to notice.

" _Darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own._

_And in your eyes, you're holding mine."_

"Sugawara-san's voice is amazing!"Nishinoya exclaimed, taking everyone, including Sugawara's, attention to the shorter male. "That was awesome!"

Sugawara finally realized that the whole team watched him all the while and suddenly felt self-conscious. He bit his lower lip as his whole face burned in embarrassment.

"I—Uh. Uhm..."he searched for something to say. But before he could articulate anything another voice continued the song.

" _Baby, I'm—_

 _Dancing in the dark_ _With you between my arms._ _Barefoot on the grass._ _Listening to our favorite song."_

Daichi stood on the other side with a sheepish smile on his face as he continued the song. Everyone gaped at him but he ignored him and stared at Sugawara directly in front of him.

Sugawara blushed furiously at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. Yes, _boyfriend_ , they have established that yesterday. And Sugawara feels so happy he just feels like he is about to burst. He couldn't contain the smile on his lips even if he bit down hard on it when Daichi stared at him while standing among the team members who were all confused and amazed at the same time.

But staring into Daichi's eyes made Sugawara feel like they were in a world of their own, and he couldn't help but to sing the rest of the chorus.

" _When you said you looked a mess..._ " Sugawara sang.

Daichi smiled, " _I wh_ _ispered underneath my breath._ "

" _But you heard it_ " Their voices combined, creating a beautiful harmony that rang throughout the gym.

" _Darling, you look perfect tonight._ "

They both finished the song with matching grins. The euphoria of the situation lasted for about a few seconds before they both felt the burning of their teammates eyes on the both of them. Suddenly, everything seemed so quiet. No one said a thing, no one daring to break the silence. Except for one:

"What was that?" Kageyama asked before releasing an oomph when Hinata elbowed him at the side and shushed him.

"They're in love." the orange haired boy whispered.


End file.
